From Left to Right
by Galance
Summary: Naruto's found the ultimate solution to Gaara's sleeping problem. Hypnotism! GaaNaru friendship fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't make any money out of this.

Author's Notes: Fear this plot if you know what's good for ya XD.

* * *

His eyes followed the pendant lazily. 

Left... Right..

Left... Right...

Left again...

He parted his lips, making the boy seated across the table straighten. When all Gaara did was moisten his lips, however, Naruto rolled his eyes heavenward, sagging right back. The blonde flicked his wrist just _so_, hoping to get the sling to do it's friggen job already.

Gaara blinked slowly, his eyes were beginning to sting. "Naruto... This isn't going to work. Let's stop." Naruto shot him a look, although the effect was lost due to Gaara's peripheral filtering. "No way Gaara. I said I'd help you out man! I'm probably just forgetting something here, lemme see... eehhhh..." The marroon-clad figure shifted a little, watching the other try to keep a steady rhythm going with one hand and flip through a manual with the other. The little pink tongue Naruto had stuck out in concentration only added to the image.

Leaf really had quite the collection of shinobi, Gaara thought bemusedly. Sitting in front of him was one of their strongest, about to crack his head open over a silly gem tied to a string. His blackened gaze drew back to it swinging, and just in time too, because two pools of blue landed triumphantly on him. "This is sooo gonna work, 'ttebayo! Hope you brought your pillow!" Naruto shouted happily, forgetting himself in his excitement.

Left... Right...

Left... Right...

The Kazekage kept a straight face, inwardly melting at his friend's fiery display. This scale of effort outdid any and all of Gaara's expectations when he'd asked Naruto for tips on relaxation. The blonde really was trying so hard... All their attempts had been in vain so far... Maybe he should just humor him. Play along, or something. Gaara thought back at the times he'd witnessed his own siblings lie the living daylights out of one-another, often avoiding massive peril because of it.

_'"It's called compassion, Gaa-chan," _Temari had murmured around a needle, looking for the colour yarn that would magically fix Kankurou's ripped shirt._ ''They don't always have to know. I'm doing him a favor."_

That particular incident had been years ago, and Gaara remembered not having a clue about what she was trying to tell him. Lying was okay, as long as you hid it well? He didn't understand how giving out false information could be justified, but it seemed to dawn on him as he was sitting there. Goddamnit... He gripped his knees, the action going unnoticed under the tabletop.

Noticing Naruto's rather desperate resort to speeding up the swinging motion, Gaara finally caved. But what would he do? They'd been sitting there for a good hour already, he doubted a sudden faint would work very well. Naruto wasn't dense... Right? He relaxed his hands. How about he just closed his eyes and stay seated? ...But that would be so lame. Hardly flashy enough to satisfy his friend. Although he could always throw in a bit of show by tipping straight over?

Left...

Right...

...Left...

Right...

Gaara felt strangely robbed of his usual cunning and cursed inwardly at his incapacity. Watching that thing go by his face ever few moments sure wasn't helping any, either. This had to stop, and the sooner the better. He wanted Naruto to smile and be happy, damnit. Now was his chance to do something in return for the other boy, and all he could come up with was falling off his chair? It wouldn't do... Wouldn't do at all.

Left...

Right...

Naruto was so nice to him... He really deserved better. Gaara felt like nodding, as if it would further validate the statement.

So much better. ...Left...

He needed a better plan.

Better... What did that mean again? It was like butter, but different. Gaara knew for sure that butter came from cows. He also knew that next up was right.

...Right...

Gaara blinked owlishly, somewhat taking notice of a thick fog setting in. "I think it's working," he heard someone say. Did this person expect him to care, or what? Because he sure didn't care much for anything at the moment. His legs felt like they'd turned into mush, and God that was one pretty looking...thing? Tearing his eyes away from the flying orb, Gaara frowned slightly. Something was amiss, but he had no idea what it was. Wasn't he supposed to do something... With difficulty, he raised his eyes to the source of the sound. The colour yellow smiled at him.

_Make friends, _his mind urged him.

How?

_Share something personal..?_

"My mouth tastes like cotton..."

"That's great buddy, I'm so glad for you!" came the somewhat hushed, yet overjoyed reply.

"Friends?" he pulsed tiredly.

"Best friends.''

Happy.

Gaara slid down his chair, deeply asleep.


End file.
